harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kassey (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male Version *'First introduction:' "I'm Kassey, you thought that I was my brother Patrick? At least try to remember!" *"Hey, ___." Female Version *"Hello ____. Don't mess around with the stuff in my room." *"Hello ___. What do you want?" 'Chat' Male Version *"I'm off to buy vegetables! I need to keep myself strong!" *"Don't you have something to do? If you have so much time, then do some work!" *"I heard that my ancestors made fireworks that exploded, sending them flying here! I want to make a firework that's that big!" *'On his way to the Blue Bar: '"Next I'll go to the Blue Bar, it should be a fun time there for sure!" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Are you going to get married? Who is the lucky girl?" *'When shown your dog: '"Ah! Get that out of here! I don't do dogs." *'When shown your cat:' "Oh! How cute! There, there." At the Blue Bar: *"Are you still working hard? Hey you, young fellow!" *"You have to work hard while you are still young! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Female Version *"If something explodes it'll be mayhem. HA HA HA HA!" *"I heard our ancestor got blasted here by some fireworks they were working on. We want to make huge fireworks like that too." *"Don't be so afraid." *"If you've got time to kill, how about going on a date with me?" *'When shown your dog: '"Gah, get that way from me! I'm no good with dogs." *'When shown your cat:' "Coo... Coo.. It's cute! Ha ha!" *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"You want to marry me? If you insist. What? That's not what you meant?! You're going to dump me and marry some other guy?! Who is he?!" At the Blue Bar: *"You drinking, little lady?" *"Drink more! It's my treat if you go on a date with me!" At Vesta's: *"The vegetables here sure are tasty. Tasty enough to take some home with me..." *"Wait! I didn't mean it like that. I'm no thief!" 'Gifts' Male Version *'Loved:' "Aah, thank you! You are a great guy, even if you are young. You will go far!" *'Liked:' "Thank you! You're a great guy!" *'Neutral:' "Thank you!" *'Disliked:' "Oh! Oh! What are you trying to do?" *'Hated:' "It's awful! Got it?" *'When given accessories: '"Thank you! This would make a girl happy. He he he..." *'When given jewelry:' "Thank you! I could give this to a girl... He he he..." *'When given perfume:' "Thank you! It is important for a man to make sure he looks nice." Female Version *'Loved:' "Oh, thank you for this. You're really something, for a young' un. You'll go far one day." *'Liked: '"Thank you. You're a good kid." *'Neutral:' "Thank you." *'Disliked:' "Hey, hey, hey! What's the meaning of this?" *'Hated:' "I hate this!! Got it?" *'Birthday Gift:' "Oh, you didn't have... I'm so glad to get a birthday present from a young girl." *'When given jewelry: '"Thank you. Perhaps I'll give it to Muffy. Ho ho ho!" *'When given accessories:' "Thank you. Maybe I could pick up some ladies with this. Ho ho ho!" *'When given perfume:' "Thank you. A man's got to look after his appearance, after all." 'Festivals' Fireworks Festival: *"Look at our skills. They'll be totally in awe of us." *"Of course our fireworks are the best!" *(female version): "Just watch what we can do! Don't get scared, now!" Sheep Festival: *That was a mighty good time. Sheep are nice to look at from time to time." *"Next time maybe I should make fireworks that look like sheep lighting the sky." *"Maybe I'll make some fireworks that explode into the shape of a sheep." *"That was pretty fun. When I see sheep like this, it's not bad at all." *'You enter a sheep (male version): '''With everyone looking at the sheep, nothing is done. Course, I can't talk... Anyway, I'll cheer you on." *'You enter and lose (male version):' "Aah, just as I thought. You didn't try hard enough. Try harder." *'You enter a sheep (female version):' "Everyone has free time to look at the sheep, huh? Of course, we do too... All right, I'll support ya." *'You enter and lose (female version):' "Hmph, thought so. You didn't try hard enough. You need more dedication." *'You enter and win (female version):' "Hehe, well! Quite a spectacle, here." '''New Years Eve: ' *(male version): "The experts say that Year End Noodles should go down smooth like you're drinking them." *(female version): "Soba noodles are easy to eat. You can just drink 'em. Just goes right through ya." New Years Day: *"In the past, I choked on rice cake and almost died.." *"I almost died once, a long time ago. I choked on a rice cake." Category:DS Quotes